The present invention is directed to a mounting clamp for holding together metal sheets such as those used in vehicle body construction, e.g., for holding together and fixing at least two metal sheets. The invention is also directed to a tool for pulling off or removing the clamp from the sheet metal stack upon completion of a work process, such as welding.
EP 0 561 354 B1 discloses a one-piece clamp for holding together metal sheets. This clamp clamps the metal sheets together in a clamping gap which opens between two clamping legs and terminates in a bore hole. Pull-off gaps are provided at the outer sides of the legs for removing the clamp from the metal sheets. Also, the ends of the legs are rounded to facilitate application of the clamp.
The bore hole at the end of the clamping gap has the function of repeatedly distributing the tensions occurring at the termination of the clamping gap along the circumference and thus preventing possible tension peaks. The pull-off gaps, which are provided at the outer sides on both sides, are intended to facilitate pulling off of the clamp, e.g., they enable pliers to be applied. The clamp is knocked in by means of a hammer and the rounded portions at the ends of the legs facilitate holding of the metal sheets and guide the sheets to the clamping gap in a centered fashion.
A particular disadvantage in the use of this clamp is that an additional tool, for instance pliers, must be used to pull off the clamp. In view of the small working space in which the clamps are sometimes applied, it is often very difficult to use pliers or hammers. Additionally, pliers are difficult to handle since the clamps must be clasped, gripped and pulled by the pliers simultaneously. Thus, the pliers will often slip off the clamp. When applying the clamp in a confined working space using a hammer, the blows of the hammer are transmitted with a rod-shaped extension member, such as a chisel. In such a use it is very common for the rod or chisel to slip from the clamp.
Furthermore, the production costs of known clamps is relatively high due to the features of the clamp construction. Depending on the thickness of the metal sheets, clamps must be manfactured from different semi-finished products or blanks, since the rounded portions of the legs and the clamp bore holes must be worked in differently for different thicknesses of sheet metal.